Classic WoW Wiki talk:List of user templates
I thought it might be best to let the collection of user templates grow organically, as people come up with different ways of describing themselves, rather trying to manufacture a list. They can be easily created by copying an existing template, then changing the icon and the text. It might be a good idea to standardize the size of all the templates, so that they look better if several are listed on a page. I'm not quite sure how to do this, though. --Aeleas 12:20, 15 April 2006 (EDT) male female is it possible to make a M/F parameter to these templates: would save some space. 08:25, 14 November 2006 (EST) : I'll give it a try. Thanks for turning the list into a table. Bobson 08:28, 14 November 2006 (EST) :: Note, i've got no idea how much "possibilities" you can pass into a template, like if / else statements. :: But, How about this -> , and based on that, it would theoretically be able to create the panel. Combinations, done, mostly. lots more possible obviously, but these are the most frequently used ones, probably 09:13, 14 November 2006 (EST) Well, the good news is I think there's no limit on the number of arguments for each template. The bad news is I keep finding more and more things that have to be passed to get the background colors right. I'm going to add another layer of abstraction. Bobson 10:12, 14 November 2006 (EST) : Hm, sounds fun. wish i had more time for it :P 10:13, 14 November 2006 (EST) inline since the templates are "inline", make sure the noinclude tags are on the same line as the template. like : otherwise it'll cause alignment issues like User:CrazyJack at the bottom there, as you can see with the hunter template. The noinclude tags would just need to be listed as the first thing, instead of at a new line in the bottom. i guess it grabs the line break. 11:00, 14 November 2006 (EST) Fixed. Bobson 12:49, 14 November 2006 (EST) Icon size? I see that most of the templates now have a very standardized appearance, a pleasant contrast to when I first looked at them several months ago, and I offer my thanks to everyone who's helped clean these up! Still, while some distortions may be unavoidable (especially and perhaps ), perhaps the icon size can be reduced on the "Warcraft Achievements" templates? Their appearance is somewhat irregular regardless of whether you use these templates horizontally or vertically: This was fixed in the templates (IIRC) by setting the width of the image to 50px. Perhaps the same would be appropriate here? Example: 12:36, 15 November 2006 (EST) Levels I gave an example of Level Templates with my level 60 one. But I painted it by hand in Paint, I would really like it if someone with knowledge of this stuff could make one for every level automatically (like you are doing now with the class icons and stuff). Salaskan 17:24, 13 January 2007 (EST) :It's not that difficult, but what's the point of doing that? The level of your character (if not 60 and non-BC) can change quite quickly, as you're still gaining exp throughout the play (except as noted above), so everyone would have to update it every few days or so. 10:29, 14 January 2007 (EST) ::I don't object to a Level 60 template and a Level 70 template, but anything beyond that is pointless. --Bobson 00:27, 15 January 2007 (EST) :::Both the 60 and 70 one seem to have gotten slightly scrambled; there's a line missing from the top so the 70 looks more like IU, and 60 looks like 6U. I dunno how to fix them, or I would... --Azaram 02:39, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::What browser? They look fine on FireFox --Sky (t | | w) 03:07, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::::IE6. On the same computer using Firefox, they do indeed look fine. --Azaram 07:06, 9 March 2008 (UTC) tiny tags : Small versions :) 06:40, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :: Templated small versions ;) 14:48, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :::Is it just me or did something go wrong above? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 6:54 PM PST 28 Nov 2007 ::: Seems the darkryder/sandbox thing is bugged 15:59, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Weapons Just a wee suggestion here. Why not have weapon templates? I mean like one would say "This users weapon of choice is an axe: with a picture of an axe. Just an idea :) Warchiefthrall 16:35, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Twink Template There really should be a template for twinks, something liek "This user has a lvl. x9 twink." one for the different levels. And if somebody really have too much spare time, they could make some with "twink: race/class/lvl" --Ose 15:41, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Exalted How about a set of templates to say which faction you have received Exalted status with. You could have the tabard symbol in as the icon. I'll see if I can post an example later. {Amarutuf 14:28, 29 November 2007 (UTC)} : Unless everyone just used 2 or 3 of those, they could really clutter userpages ;) ~ 14:14, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :: That goes for most of these templates tbh. scroll up, i really think we should get some of those tiny tips running as well 15:58, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::Why not a template "This user is exalted with 'x'" factions, where x is some number? Eg, use . --Sky (talk | | wh) 22:01, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::::How about a template for each faction area. For example Exalted with x horde factions. Exalted with x outland factions. etc.{Amarutuf 19:54, 2 December 2007 (UTC)} Other option. How about a bar system. With one bar for each factoin type, i.e. Horde, Alliance, Horde Forces, Alliance Forces, Outland, etc. |} I know this is not in the current format of the user templates, but it is possible a new "exalted" template could be used if this caused a problem {Amarutuf 01:27, 15 December 2007 (UTC)} : This looks good, it's notable but not too big, at least when we look at the horde/alliance factions only. For other and/or Outland factions, we'd need smaller images and, since there are some longer faction names, either occasional abbreviations or no text name at all. ~ 11:56, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::Is it an option to use a variant of Template:skills-top for this? It would be easier to fit into the userpages I think. ::Also, if anyone uploaded or told me where to find the rest of those pics used in both mine and Amarutufs template, I would be glad :) -- 20:58, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::: originals are here: http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/races/index.html Ithilian 16:46, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :I've created some tentative "exalted with (capital)" templates. Search for "CapitalcityExalted" (replacing "Capitalcity" with the actual name, of course) for each race with the exceptions of trolls and gnomes (who are respectively "DarkspearExalted" and "GnomeExilesExalted"). :They still need some fine-tuning, but feel free to check 'em out. : 10:53, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ! First parameter is the race you are exalted with. -- 18:41, 7 March 2008 (UTC) tags stretched Why were some of the tags stretched out to be longer... now they make the pages they're on look funky... Yes, the templates can be rearranged, but I thought we were going with a standard size on them... or are they all in the process of being stretched out? 22:35, 8 February 2008 (UTC) : The plan is indeed to stretch all of them. -- Foxlit 01:02, 9 February 2008 (UTC) ::Sounds good. Thankyou. 04:50, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Dungeon levels Anyone think it'd be worth adding an optional level parameter to the dungeon templates? WHen provided, it'd read something like "This user's character has defeated Onyxia, but not until level 70". I may be able to figure out how to do it myself, but I want to see if anyone else thinks it's worth doing first... --Bobson 20:44, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Minor quibble Most of the templates were already gender-neutral; however, two of them weren't. Since I'm not a "he," but both were otherwise appropriate, they now are. 10:26, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Links not working! The links for the "Thrall/Jaina shipper" and "Illidan/Maiev shipper" templates don't work properly; it seems the plus sign isn't recognized as part of the URL. I'm going to see about fixing them. 04:04, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :Please note that the plus sign (+) is currently not being recognized, and is a known problem. However the template still works and a new one does not need to be made, as it's a duplicate template/page. Another note, if you're going to change it, please go through and change all templates being used by a user to match the new one. Originals Duplicates :Personally I like the new ones better, the new colored links, and the naming of it. But the old ones need to be converted. 05:49, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::I actually attempted to just convert the templates (which is what I would have preferred to do in the first place) but got an error message. Hence the duplicates. :: 06:57, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::Okay. I changed the originals. My duplicates are now redirect pages. However, in case similar glitches happen in the future, would it be possible to delete my redirect pages and move the original templates over? Suggestion: Streamline How about hiding all that (badly-coloured) text in a tooltip? eg: |bcolor=#C2B280 |mainbg=black |bg=black |color=#C2B280 |width=0px }} or: - Niightblade 06:47, 27 April 2008 (UTC) BG color and color Some templates are hard to read due to the BG color and wording color being the same. For example: Sunwell Plateau. Is it okay for anybody to edit the templates or only the person who created that template? Rolandius (talk) 03:34, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :If it's not in someones userpage you can edit it freely, if the edit is justified. 04:11, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::Oh so people can make thier own templates in thier userpage? Rolandius (talk) 01:42, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, rather than making a new page for a template you only want catered to yourself, you can simply use the template directly on your page. 03:10, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah ok I think I got it. The template page looks easy it allready is ready for you on top of the page of user templates though. Rolandius (talk) 05:02, 8 June 2008 (UTC) UMMM Who messed up the iMac user template? If you are going to edit things, make sure it makes sense before you save it. Rolandius (talk) 11:47, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Use the History tab, its quite useful for finding out what changes were made and by whom. 12:03, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::Okay cool. So is there a list of colors people can use for templates? Or is it just basic colors like blue, green, red, yellow, and black? Rolandius (talk) 01:42, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :::I myself use this site to help pick colors. 03:07, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Wow thanks. All those colors wowie. Rolandius (talk) 05:03, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Battlegroup template? Have any Battlegroup user templates been made? I only see the server user templates currently. (talk - ) 09:38, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Why in the world would you have battlegroup templates? (and for the love of god don't subst: in your sig) 09:49, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Split nomination The article needs to be split into types - the wiki takes an age to save edits, and I can't imagine it makes it very happy. 13:46, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :Keep the templates on subpages and use to show them on this page? 13:57, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::I would just split into in game templates, and out of game/other templates. Things like level, class combos, dungeon clears, etc. would all be one, and things like starting with Warcraft 1, playing on an iMac, or Blizzcon would be on the other page. Just imho. 21:23, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :::This page has grown a lot. It used to be much smaller and more organized. The silly ones could be split off IMSO, as they are not really for 'identifying'.-- 20:37, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::: I disagree, I find the silly ones much better than "I'd like XYZ to be playable race" or "I play a Tailor" - nowadays a good portion of players already has had every profession somewhere. But yes, splitting would indeed be an idea, just can't say how... http://images.wikia.com/wowwiki/images/5/5a/TrainerGossipIcon.png Armagone (User_talk:Armagone ) 09:40, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::::I did not say they were bad or I did not like them, just that they seem different. The 'User Wants' to me are just QQs that we can not do anything about, but they may help people get together start forum movements (and I am not saying that is good).-- 20:39, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::I agree with Sandwichman, if we're going to split them up it best to move the jokes, wants, and RPs onto the second page. 21:03, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Name I moved the jokes, wants, and RP sections to a new page, WoWWiki:List of user silly templates. However Warden Shadowsong brought up that not all templates on the page are silly. If anyone has ideas of a new name, state it here. Other names: #List of user templates 2 #List of user templates too #List of user silly/want/RP templates #List of not so silly user templates -- 20:36, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Maybe the first one, or we remove the User wants templates move them some where Warden Shadowsong (talk) 20:42, 1 August 2008 (UTC)